


Stars can only hope

by InsomicAlleyCat



Series: Drabbles And What not [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Smitten Tsukishima, Stargazing, Stars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomicAlleyCat/pseuds/InsomicAlleyCat
Summary: Yamaguchi is a fallen star that shines brighter than anythingOr so Tsukishima thinks





	Stars can only hope

**"Yama, have you even thought about how people named constellations?"**

 

Tsukishima's roomates, Bokuto and Kuroo had declared that the 20th night of the month date-night three months ago, and since then Tsukishima had been taking Yamaguchi out on dates under the guise of hanging out. Yamaguchi had no idea it was date night, let alone the fact that his best friend was harboring a minor crush on him.

 

Scratch that, it isn't minor.

 

_"Hmm, not really. Maybe they used to lie down and try and make patterns, like what we're doing!"_

 

Tsukishima turned to face Yamaguchi, who was staring up at the stars. Tsukishima's eyes widened. He could just about make out a soft glow around Yamaguchi's eyes, and his freckles looked like they were sparkling.

 

_"Do you think the stars are a bit brighter tonight, Tsukki?"_

 

Yamaguchi turned to face Tsukishima, and then did Tsukishima notice the stars in his friend's eyes.

 

_"Is something wrong?"_

 

There's no way he could ever regret anything now. Not with the one person he's ever loved looking so bright.

 

**"Tadashi, the stars can only hope to shine as bright as you do."**

 

The flush on his face was evident, even in the lack of light. His face seemed a light purple, the blue of dim light tinting his face. God, Tsukishima could only imagine what colour his own face was.

 

_"W..What do you mean?"_

 

**"I mean you're the brightest person I've ever met, Tadashi. You shine brighter than anyone and anything I've ever seen or known."**

 

It took a few seconds of silence for Tsukishima to notice small puddles of tears gather in the corners of Yamaguchi's eyes. He panicked a bit, but the small smile on Yamaguchi's face pushed any coherent thought out of his mind. 

 

_"Goddamit, Tsukki. You're always too cool for me."_

 

Yamaguchi had started wiping the tears out of his eyes, his smile growing wider and small laughs pouring out of his mouth.

 

Yep, Tsukishima had no regrets.

 

_"You always shine brighter than me, You are the moon afterall."_

 

**"But the stars have always had their own shine. The moon just seems bright because of the sun."**

 

Tsukishima decided it right there and then. If it didn't turn out well he'd die bitter and alone. He didn't count for what Yamaguchi did next though. 

 

Yamaguchi had pulled Tsukishima into a tight hug, burying his face in Tsukishima's shoulder. Tsukishima quickly reciprocated, holding Yamaguchi close. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just holding each other, then Tsukishima made another 'fuck-it' decision.

 

**"Tadashi, I love you"**

 

Yamaguchi had frozen, before slowly pulling away from Tsukishima. He stared at his childhood friend, absolutely star-struck. Tsukishima looked away from Yamaguchi, avoiding eye contact at all costs. He was mildly shocked when he heard choked laughter come from Yamaguchi, and turned to see him wiping streams of tears from his eyes and a wide smile.

 

_"You always were too cool for me. Goddammit I love you too you idiot."_

 

Nothing in the world could've prepared Tsukishima for what happened next. Yamaguchi grabbed his face and kissed him, the tears on his face being only small streams now. Tsukishima in turn wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi and pulled him close, the cold air around them soon disappearing. The kiss only lasted a few moments, and when they pulled away laughter bubbled out of their mouths and they just lay in each others arms for a few more minutes.

 

_"Tsukki-"_

 

**"Kei, call me Kei."**

 

_"Ah, um, Kei, Did you mean what you said?"_

 

**"I never lie when it comes to you Tadashi. The stars can only hope to shine as bright as you do."**

 

They fell alseep in each others arms that night, in the middle of a field on a hill in Kamakura

 

* * *

 

 

A few years later, under the stars while they stood at the alter and Tadashi had said his vows and their friends and family watched, their team from Karasuno, their friends from Dateko, Nekoma, Aoba johsai, Shiratorizawa, Fukuroudani and Johzenji sat in the crowd, Tsukishima finished his vows with a single line.

 

**_"The stars can only hope to shine as bright as you Tadashi."_ **

 

 


End file.
